


Dating a giraffe

by shamelessbieber



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessbieber/pseuds/shamelessbieber
Summary: A relationship where Ian is Shaquille O'Neal and Mickey is Nicole Alexander. (Ian is tall, Mickey is short.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> im not depicting this as ian literally being shaq's height its just a joke lol

[ **_if you dont get the summary_ ** ](http://www4.pictures.zimbio.com/pc/Retired+basketball+star+Shaquille+O+Neal+seen+HYxm1xN7Xeax.jpg)

 

Ian woke up on a quiet morning to see the most funniest sight ever. Yevgeny is on Mickey's shoulders, climbing on top of the refrigerator to get the cereal. "I hate your dad sometimes." Mickey huffs, Ian chuckling.

"That's a lie." The two boys turn around to see Ian standing in the doorway, smirking. "It's not like I do it on purpose."

"He does it on purpose." Yevgeny mumbles. "I hope I grow up with dad's height."

"No you don't. Already have one fuckhead taunting me, don't need another."

When Mickey started to pour his and Yev's cereal, Ian snatched the box and held his arm up high. "Apologize."

Yev starts laughing, Mickey not even trying to reach the cereal. "Give me the fucking cereal, Ian."

Ian shakes his head and puts the box on top of the fridge but further back in _his_ arms reach. "I hate you. It's like I'm dating a fucking giraffe!"

When Mickey slid a chair over, Ian kicked the chair and picked Mickey up by his waist. Yev was laughing so hard he was crying. Mickey obviously wasn't enjoying any of this, especially the fact his boyfriend is holding him like a fucking girl. "Put me down, now."

"Grab the cereal, Mick."

Mickey grabs the cereal, Ian letting him to his feet. Ian is laughing at the look on Mickey's face. He's mad but trying to hide a smile. "I love you." Ian mumbles, kissing his cheek.

"Mhm, love you too."

 

* * *

 

 

When Ian was coming back from work, he got a text from his boyfriend.  _Yev wants to play hide and seek so you have to look for us._

Yev did this a lot, usually when Ian comes home late. He's noticed whenever Ian worked late his dads would argue. The kid didn't like it so he assumed if hide and seek makes him happy it could make them happy and it worked. Chuckling, Ian walks into the house and drops his back and jacket on the nearest chair. "I'm home!" 

Ian hears Yev giggle. "Come find us!"

Mickey wasn't enjoying this game at all. Yev took his hiding spot that he hid all the time so Mickey hid in a spot Yev told him to hide. Under the fucking kitchen sink. Mickey heard Ian walked past and hoped he wouldn't think of looking here just because it's embarrassing how small Mickey is that he could fit under the sink. Or the sink is just abnormally large. Subconsciously, Mickey sniffled then whispered _fuck_ and got himself caught.

"Mickey, please tell me I'm hearing shit or are you under the sink?" Ian was already in a fit of laughter. Mickey lays his head down, arms covering his face as Ian opened the cupboard doors. "Did Yev guilt trip you into hiding here?"

"Yes." Mickey sighs. "Shut the fuck up and go find Yev."

"But-"

"I will punch you in your dick." Mickey moves his arms from his face to see his boyfriend's beautiful face that he temporarily wanted to punch. "Go find Yev."

"You're so cute." Ian bends down to kiss his boyfriend before standing up and closing the cupboard doors back.

"Asshole!" Mickey groans while pushing them back open and crawling out of the cupboard space. All the cleaning supplies that were under there were in a different cupboard so he transferred them back and when to go find his son and boyfriend. When he did, Yev is giggling, Ian with a smile on his face. "So, is it my turn to look for you two?"

Yevgeny nods and jumps out of Ian's arms. 

"I'm gonna call you Melman from now on." Mickey crosses his arms over his chest.

"You're like a grumpy oopma loompa-"

Ian deserved the punch in the arm Mickey gave him. "Go hide before I stick your head in the oven."

While Ian is walking away, he mumbles, "you're too short to reach my head anyways." thinking Mickey didn't hear him.

 

* * *

 

 

The family walked through the amusement park, Mickey refusing to get on any rides so Ian didn't get on any. They enjoyed watching Yev get on the kid rides and play games that won them stuffed animals. Ian just assumed Mickey wasn't in the mood for the amusement park, but he _knew_ that wasn't the case. As they were watching Yev on the kiddie ride, Mickey is staring in the distance. Ian follows his eyes and looks over to where people, mostly teenagers, are standing at the arrow to see if they were tall enough for the ride.

"Mickey, is that why you won't get on a ride with me? You insecure of your height?" Ian bites on his bottom lip, as Mickey looks up at him with a shrug.

"I know I'm tall enough for the ride, Ian."

Ian shakes his head and pulls his boyfriend in for a hug. "You can admit to being insecure if that's whats wrong. I was insecure of my height too. And my orange head, all of those fucking ginger jokes made me want to dye my hair a regular color."

"If you did I would've punched you in the throat. I love your orange hair." Mickey frowns, bringing his hand up to ruffle his boyfriend's hair.

"And I love your height. I only tease you because I love you." Ian smiles, causing Mickey to break out in a smile.

"Whatever." Mickey chuckles. "Yev's done, let's go."

"Not until you get on a ride with me." Ian frowns.

"No one to watch Yev." Mickey makes an excuse. 

"We just saw my coworker, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind." Ian smiles, then it turns into a smirk. "Is Micky Milkovich scared of a roller coaster?"

"You're an asshole." Mickey sarcastically chuckles. "Let's go."

 

 


End file.
